Cloak Iniquity
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: The Glooms are out to get the 7D as usual, but what they don't realize is that there is someone else who is also trying to take on the 7D. Will they work together to bring the 7D down? And will the 7D finally lose? As these two evil forces go head to head, Dopey is caught in the fire... and it's up to his friends to save him, or lose Jollywood and their best friend... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is the very first 7D fanfiction but I have high hopes that more people will start this category up! I am the founder of this category so I hope you enjoy my story!

Please leave _REVIEWS _and definitely start your own fanfiction and spread the word of this category! Ok?

Prologue…

It was a rainy day in Jollywood and the 7D sat curled up around the fire. Hot mugs of apple cider and graham crackers were passed around as Happy sang a soft melody on his guitar, all the while singing to further the comfortable mood.

Dopey's head lay on Happy's lap, soft snores emitting from his mouth. Doc sat tending the fire along with Bashful and Grumpy, and Sleepy was... well sleeping on the sofa. Sneezy stayed a little farther away from the fires smoke, because he was allergic to it.

The rain had started softly at first, right as the 7D came home from helping Queen Delightful save Jollywood from the glooms again. But then it had started to storm so the 7D knew they wouldn't be going into the mines that day.

So instead they enjoyed their time by the fire, until 11 at night, when they all trudged upstairs to bed, all except Dopey who Grumpy had agreed (with a lot of prodding and grunts) to carry up the stairs since he just wouldn't seem to wake up.

Dopey, being the youngest of the 7D, was the baby of the best friends and even though he was mute, he loved to be funny and keep everyone happy.

Soon they were all tucked into their various beds and we're sleeping peacefully.

Little did they know that just outside the window lay someone or... something that was going to change their lives for the worse.

7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D

In the bushes stood a dark cloaked creature... or was it a person? It was hard to tell.

This... THING was watching... waiting. Trying to find the weakest of the 7D so it could capture him and use him as bait.

This way the all the people of Jollywood would be forced to give up their jewels to him! All on the day of the Sparkle festival.

Finally realizing which one he would go for, the creature sat back and waited.

Waited...

For the perfect time to POUNCE.

7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D 

Dopey woke up with a smile on his face. He jumped out of bed and over to the window, looking out to see the beautiful sunshine!

Whistling happily he proceeded to jump on his friend's beds. One at a time.

He started on Happy's bed then made his way over to Grumpy's bed.

"Shew-ew" he whistled ecstatically as the others grumbled as they woke up.

"Dopey... what time is it?" Sleepy asked as he sat up, of course not actually expecting a response.

Dopey held up 6 fingers. 6 o'clock.

"Aww let's go back to sleeeppp!" Sleepy moaned.

"No Sleepy. It's time to get up. We have a lot to do to get ready for the sparkle festival coming up." Doc agreed.

The sparkle festival happened once a year in Jollywood. It was when everyone got a free jewel from the 7D's jewel mine. It was to celebrate another happy year at Jollywood.

So naturally the 7D had a lot of jewels to mine if they were going to get enough for everyone by the next day.

"7D to the mine!"

7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D

Hildy Gloom sat on the sofa of the house she shared with her husband Grim, pondering what to do with boredom.

"Oh Grimmy Whimmy, I'm so bored. We need to start planning for the Sparkle festival, and how we are going to steal the jewels…" Hildy complained to Grim.

"I know my fantastic evilness, and we will. After I take a nap." Grim replied as he yawned.

He had stayed up late the night before trying to come up with a plan to steal the jewels for Hildy.

But nothing seemed to be good enough to stop the 7D.

"Ohhhh!" Cried Hildy, "I want the jewels and I want them now! Grimwold get me those jewels!"

"Ok ok my serious witch, I will get them for you. Tomorrow. When everyone is celebrating, I will turn the sun black, and under the cloak of darkness I will steal all the jewels. Ok?" Grim said, surprising himself with such a good idea.

Hildy smiled, a satisfied smile.

"Great… and I'll be waiting with Peaches our warthog to bring the goods back home."

Little did the Glooms know that at that very moment… someone other than them also had a plan…

The dark cloaked figure.

7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D

The next day found the 7D whistling as they made their way with 4 carts of jewels to the kingdom of Jollywood.

The cloaked creature walked inches away from them, hidden under the cloak of trees…

"Oh! You're here!" Queen Delightful exclaimed happily as the 7D made it to the main square.

Cheers filled the air as all the townspeople screamed their delight.

Absolutely everyone was here for the Sparkle festival, and everyone was excited.

The 7D climbed up the stairs and onto the stage, smiling happily as they waved to the crowds of people below them.

"Let the Sparkle Fest BEGIN!" Queen delightful yelled.

And for a second there everything was wonderful, people began lining up to get a jewel, and everyone had a smile on their face.

Then the sky went dark…

And there was a scream, loud and piercing through the air.

"DOPEY!"

TBC…

Ok so I really hope you guys like it so far. I know 7D is a new show, but I really really hope it goes on for many seasons. And please remember to REVIEW thank you! Until next time…

-Supermikeyninjalady


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey everyone first of all I am SO SORRY for not updating in forever. I wasn't going to do this because I hate it when authors put up notes instead of chapters, but I had to because so many people have been reviewing recently and they are guests so I could not personally reply to them. I wanted to let you know this story is NOT abandonned and I WILL be back to write it in the future. But I am writing two other ff right now and i'm busy with school work so I have no time to write 3 fanfictions right now. That being said I will come back to this story in a few months. And when I put up a new chapter i will delete this off the story. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
